


Glasgow, Scotland: 2005 (Anticipation)

by krisherdown



Series: Travelogue Anthology [8]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big deal was made of Novak and girlfriend Jelena doing a day trip to Scotland and sending pictures to Andy about it.  But Novak's first trip there was in 2005, before he and Andy played in their first Wimbledon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasgow, Scotland: 2005 (Anticipation)

**Author's Note:**

> Request from slyreflection.

“Wow. There is _a lot_ of green,” Novak marvels as he sees bright green grass as far as the eye could see. “So different from the England part of Great Britain. That should be called Greyland.”

Andy gives off a shrug at the sight. He’s more focused on whether Jamie’s driving has improved any. So far so good on that. “It doesn’t feel like I even grew up here, I’ve been away so long. If I’m not in Spain, I’m in England.”

Novak nods in understanding. “At least you can always come home.”

As if to punctuate that point, Jamie throws in, “Unless you become too big a star to be able to walk down the street.”

Andy picks up the newspaper and waits for a red light to whack Jamie with it. After the car starts moving again, Andy takes notice of Tim Henman's face on the cover and points out to Novak, “This might become _normal_ if we actually achieve our goals.”

“I could always live here. Open a restaurant so that you Scots learn there’s better food than what comes from inside a sheep.”

“Still trying to be British?”

Novak frowns at that. His father is pushing, even though Novak has given his decision on the matter. “I don’t know if that’s going to happen. I love this country but I love being from Serbia. So I’d settle for us sharing a house.”

It throws Andy off how simple Novak can make the future sound. That they’re both going to succeed on the tour even though Andy is currently ranked outside the top three hundred and is only thinking of Wimbledon due to playing for the right country. It’d be nice to live in that fantasy world inside Novak’s head. What Andy says instead is “How presumptuous of you to think I’d want to live with you.”

“Per-sump… what does that mean?” Novak goes digging in his backpack for his translator.

“Don’t assume.” Novak stops looking but raises an eyebrow. Andy explains, “That’s actually what it means.”

“Okay. But yeah, I do want that... with you.”

Jamie lets out a loud sigh, then makes sure the Scottish accent is thick when he says to Andy, "I can see him declaring his love for you in front of thousands of people. Be careful if you two ever play doubles."

Novak looks at the brothers with a confused look as he tries to work out the words. Finally, he says, "Sure. I'd love to play doubles with you."


End file.
